Ramuan
by blackmagicseal
Summary: MAAF, TERNYATA MS.WORD KU BERMASALAH!COMPLETE-Roxas sedang menunggu Sora untuk pergi naik kereta di twilight town.lalu terjadilah hal itu.. normal story. chapter 2 of 2. Catatan penulis di chapter3. warning: OOCness karakter.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini terjadi di Twilight Town. Sora, Roxas, Axel dan Namine adalah karakter utama di Twilight toWn. Dalam cerita saya, mereka adalah sahabat.  
Kingdom Hearts, PS2 platform  
KH fanfic pertama saya.

Genre: persahabatan, fantasi  
Rated: K +  
Peringatan: Spoiler? Aku rasa tidak ada? Tapi aku tak tahu (Maaf!) OOCness  
Disclaimer: bukan milikku .. cuma menggunakan nama dan karakter dari game RPG KH.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**  
**Tetsuya Nomura**

**chapter1**

Ada anak laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri di belakang gedung, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Tampak seperti ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sana itu Roxas, ia sedang menunggu Sora .

"GEZZ ... dia sudah terlambat .." Roxas mengamati jam besar yang berada diatas stasiun kereta." Ini sudah sepuluh menit dari janji untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta, tapi ... "

"Roxas ... maaf aku terlambat!" Roxas berbalik dan melihat Sora. Dia berjalan menuju kearahnya dan dia tampak kotor, lengan dan pakaiannya penuh dengan kotoran.

"Haha .. aku terjatuh karena terpeleset batu." Sora menggaruk rambutnya dan tertawa.

Roxas menatap Sora, "Sigh .. kita harus membersihkan lukamu Sora, mari kita pergi ke rumahku. Rumahku dekat sini .." Roxas menarik tangan Sora.

"Tapi ... bagaimana perjalanan kita hari ini?"

"Jangan khawatir, kita dapat pergi ke sana di waktu berikutnya"

"Oh, baiklah .." Sora mengangguk dan mengikuti Roxas.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Mereka masuk ke lubang di disebuah dinding. Jalan yang aneh untuk meuju keruamh seseorang. Sora baru pertama kali tahu kalau dibalik dinding itu terdapat semacam hutan. Mereka melalui pepohonan besar. Saat berjalan di jalan setapak itu, Sora teringat sesuatu .. ia merasa seperti pernah ada disana sebelumnya.

Begitu keluar dari hutan. Ada sebuah rumah besar dengan gerbang besar.

"WOW! Rumahmu Roxas? Besar sekali!" Sora mengedipkan matanya melihat ukuran rumah yang di depannya.

"Haha .., ayolah Sora. Mari kita membersihkan lukamu dan mengganti pakaianmu." Roxas membuka pintu gerbang.

"Oyeah Sora, apakah kamu teringat dengan rumah ini?" Roxas melihat wajah Sora.  
"Yah .. tidak begitu,apa kamu tahu sesuatu Roxas?" Ia melihat wajah Roxas juga.

"... Ok, kamu tidak perlu tahu jika kamu tidak dapat mengingat Sora." Ketika Roxas membuka pintu. Dari dalam ...

"Berhenti Axel! Jangan lakukan itu! Ini akan membuat ruangan ini berantakan " Terdengar suara seorang gadis itu yang sedang kesal.

"Haa .. apa maksudmu Namine dengan membuat ruangan berantakan? Aku hanya hanya ingin mencoba ramuan yang aku temukan ini." Terdengar suara anak laki-laki dan dia seperti sedang tertawa.

"Jangan lakukan itu dengan tanamanku. Aku tidak ingin tanamanku menjadi aneh jika kamu memasukkan ramuan itu ke tanamanku!".Teriak Namine. Dia mencoba menghentikan Axel. Tapi .. Ketika dia memeluk lengan kanan Axel, Axel berusaha mempertahankan lengan kanannya dan mengayunkannya sehingga ramuan itu terlempar dari tangannya dan...

SPLASH! ! ! * Shock sebentar *

Ramuan itu terlempar kearah pintu yang baru saja Roxas buka dan jatuh ke rambut Sora. Menetes ke wajahnya dan pakaiannya. Sora basah penuh dengan cairan. ("Wua .. apa ini?" Dia menelan cairan itu sedikit). Beruntung botol yang digunakan yang tidak terbuat dari gelas, sehingga tidak pecah. Tapi masih tetap terasa sakit ketika sesuatu yang keras dibuang dan mengenai kepalamu.

"Sialan .. itu ramuan yang ..." Axel, Roxas dan Namine terkejut.

"Sora.. ayo lepas pakaianmu!" Roxas panik. "Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, cepat!"

Namine berlari ke kamar tidur untuk membawa pakaian untuk Sora. Roxas menarik tangan Sora ke kamar mandi.

"Axel! Jangan ke mana-mana!" Roxas berteriak padanya tanpa melihat kearah Axel.

Axel merlihat kearah Roxas, "Oh .. ini buruk. Roxas marah denganku, akupikir akan lebih baik jika aku tinggal .. aku tidak ingin memilih untuk bertarung dengan dia. Kasihan Sora, ramuan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya ". Axel memutar bola matanya dan berbaring di sofa.

SRANSRANSRAN

Ketika Sora selesai mencuci muka dan ganti baju. Mereka duduk di ruang depan, mereka masih terdiam sampai-

"Roxas .. jangan berwajah seperti itu kepadaku. Dengar, tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan Sora.. Ramuan itu juga terlempar karena salah Namine .."

Namine berteriak, "Apa? Itu mungkin benar. Tapi itu karena Axel ingin mencoba sesuatu dengan tanamanku .. ". Ketika Axel ingin bicara, untuk menjawab Namine ...

"Berhenti kalian berdua ..." Roxas memberikan pandangan tajam kepada mereka dan setelah itu ia memandang Sora. "Sora, kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?" Roxas masih merasa khawatir.

Sora menggeleng, "Eh .. tidak, aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja (meskipun dia minum sedikit ramuan itu). Roxas Mm. .. Mereka saudarmu?" Sora memandang kearah Namine dengan wajah tampak malu dan beralih ke arah Axel.

"Oyeah, aku lupa aku belum memperkenalkan mereka .. ini adalah Namine, adikku dan orang itu Axel, ia adalah seorang bodoh yang melempar ramuan kapadamu." Roxas tampak jengkel.

"Ah, sobat .. jangan memperkenalkan aku seperti itu" Hei Sora. Aku Axel,teman Roxas. Ingat itu baik-baik oke .. "Axel tersenyum. Mereka berjabat tangan. Axel memandang ke arah Roxas.

"Aku harus tahu apa ramuan yang Axel bawa kali ini ..." "Hei Axel, ikuti aku." Roxas berdiri dan menariknya ke dapur. Di ruang depan tinggal Namine dan Sora.

"Hmm .. Maaf untuk semua masalah yang terjadi tadi Sora ..." Namine menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sora mengunjungi rumah ini dan mendapatkan masalah ..." Namine menunduk.

Sora mengibaskan tangannya di udara "Ah, itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak berubah, tidak terjadi apa-apa bukan?" Sora tersenyum (tapi kenapa aku merasa sedikit mengantuk?)

SRANSRANSRAN

**Di dapur, **

"Apa jenis ramuan yang kamu bawal hari ini Axel? Kamu melemparkannya ke arah Sora, aku khawatir."

"... Aku tidak tahu, karena aku hanya menemukan ramuan itu tanpa nama. Jadi aku ingin mengujinya ke tanaman. Tapi Namine tidak membiarkanku menggunakan tanamannya. Jangan khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi .. benar kanRoxas.? Jangan marah tidak terjadi apa-apa,. sekarang-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara Namine menggema dari ruangan depan. Roxas dan Axel cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang depan.

"Apa yang terjadi Namine?" Roxas bertanya padanya, terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya berbalik dan ..

"Sora .. dimana dia?"Ketika ia masih bingung, sesuatu menarik jaket Roxas dari belakang.

"Oni-chan .. (panggilan ke lebih tua dalam bahasa Jepang)"

Roxas berbalik, (Apa? A .. anak kecil tetapi entah bagaimana dia ..)"!... Sora! "

Axel menatapnya juga. "APA?". Setelah melihat Sora ternyata berubah menjadi seperti itu, Axel mencoba melarikan diri. Tetapi Roxas menarik rambut merahnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi sekarang Axel .." Aura membunuh disekitar tubuh Roxas menyala.

"Uh. aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi?." Axel berkata dengan wajah aneh dan ia bertindak lucu. Wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan, ia berkeringat.

"OMG!"

RARARARARAARARAR

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ..?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Axel mengulangi pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi, itu semacam ramuan muda, atau sesuatu seperti itu Axel. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab!Kembalikan Sora ke ukuran sebenarnya!" Roxas memberikan Axel tatapan kesalnya. Axel menarik napas panjang. Dia diikat di kursi, sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun.

"Ya, ya, mungkin akan ada sesuatu seperti 'eter' dalam laboratorium organisasi 13. Aku menemukan ramuan itu di sana.

"... Oke, kalau begitu kita akan pergi ke sana .." Roxas sudah memutuskan. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu, sehingga kau tidak bisa melarikan diri. Karena kamu adalah satu-satunya yang tahu di mana dapat menemukan ramuan itu." Roxas memberi alasan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sora?"

"Jangan khawatir, Namine akan berhati-hati padanya. Sekarang ia seadng mengganti pakaian Sora dalam ukuranya.. Beruntung, Namine masih menyimpan beberapa pakaian lamaku". Roxas membuka tali yang mengikat Axel dari kursi dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali. "Kau tidak bisa lari Axel, aku akan selalu mengawasi mu." Axel hanya mendesah.

Roxas dan Axel kembali ke ruang depan. Namine sedang bermain dengan Sora.

"Namine, tolong urus Sora. Aku akan pergi dengan Axel untuk pergi ke laboratorium di organisasi 13." Ketika Roxas membuka pintu ..

"Ke mana kau pergi .. oni-chan" Sora tampak sedih ketika ia mengetahui bahwa dua dari mereka ingin pergi. "Bermain denganku dan Namine-chan".

Roxas berhenti dan kembali ke Sora kecil. "Sora, kau masih kenal aku?" Sora kecil melihat wajah Roxas.

"Tidak Tapi bagaimana Oni-chan tahu namaku? Aku baru saja memperkenalkan diriku kepada Namine-chan .. aku ingin bermain tidak hanya dengan Namine-chan, tapi .. Oni-chan dan paman rambut merah juga."

(Rambut merah?) Axel menarik napas panjang lagi dan mendesah. (Dia memanggilku paman, apa aku benar-benar sudah tua?) .Namine tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ketika Sora memanggil Axel paman.

Roxas berpikir .. (Sora, ia juga kehilangan memori ) "Yah .. kita tidak punya pilihan Axel. Mari kita bermain sebentar dengan dia. Seorang anak kecil biasanya akan segera tidur saat ia lelah.. Setelah itu, kita harus menemukan ramuan untuk mengembalikan Sora. "

"Ya, oke. Hanya saja, lepaskan tali di tanganku ini." Roxas membuka tali yang mengikat Axel.

"Sekarang Sora, apa jenis permainan yang ingin kamu mainkan?" Roxas tersenyum.

"Uhm .. bisa saya tahu siapa nama Oni-chan? Senang berkenalan, aku Sora." Dia tersenyum cerah.

Ingatannya kembali seperti ketika ia masih kecil. Jadi, ia tidak tahu Roxas.

"Ok, namaku Roxas. Senang bertemu denganmu juga dan ini adalah Axel.."

Sora melihat mereka berdua. "Jadi, Roxas-chan dan Paman Axel!". Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Um .. jangan panggil saya paman okey .." Axel tidak ingin disebut paman. "Hanya Axel saja, apa kamu paham Sora?"

"Tidak" Sora sedikit cepat merespon.

"Tolonglah?" Axel bertanya lagi.

"Saya suka nama paman Axel!" Sora akan menangis .. air matanya sudah berada di pojok matanya.

Axel merasa buruk. "Maafkan aku, ok. Aku akan menjadi paman Axel". Roxas dan Namine mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tawa mereka.

(Hm.. Mereka lega ramuan itu tidak berbahaya baginya, tetapi tetap harus mencari penyembuhnya)

Mereka bermain petak umpet 3 kali. Axel selalu kalah dan ia dihukum untuk menyanyi dan menari. Setelah mendapatkan makan siang, akhirnya Sora merasa mengantuk dan tidur. Mereka tidur bersama di tempat tidur besar. Setelah mengetahui Sora kecil sudah tidur, Roxas dan Axel bangkit dan pergi untuk pergi ke laboratorium organisasi 13 dengan kereta api. Sekarang, hanya Sora dan Namine yang berada di rumah.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts, PS2 platform

KH fanfic pertama saya.  
Genre: Humor, hurt/comfort  
Rated: K +

Peringatan: Spoiler? Akurasa tidak ada? Tapi aku tak tahu (Maaf!) OOCness

Disclaimer: bukan milikku .. cuma gunakan nama dan karakter gambar dari game RPG hebat.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**  
**Tetsuya Nomura**

Hari itu begitu panas ... Di dalam kereta api menuju laboratorium organisasi 13

"Ah .. enaknya makan es krim .." Roxas merasa lelah dan kepanasan.

"Yeah, aku juga .. aku seperti meleleh .. Aku ingin sesuatu yang dingin.. "Axel menemukan mesin minuman di sudut kereta, tetapi ia tidak membawa uang.

Roxas meperhatikan Axel, dan ia berdiri. Berjalan menuju ke arah mesin minuman dan mengambil uang dari dompet. "Gez .. aku hanya dapat membeli satu .." Roxas hanya membawa uang receh yang hanya cukup untuk membeli sebotol minuman.

Roxas mengambil es teh lemon dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia membuka botol minuman itu dan mulai minum. Axel meliha Roxas yang meminum es teh lemon itu.

"Sial..apakah ini hukuman dari Roxas karena telah berubah Sora menjadi anak-anak?". Axel mendesah, tapi tiba-tiba .. Axel merasa sesuatu yang dingin menekan pipinya.

"Mau Axel?" Roxas memberikan teh itu setengahnya kepada Axel. Axel mengambil botol itu dari Roxas dan dia meminumnya.

"Puah…terima kasih, aku pikir kamu akan membuatku sekarat karena kepanasan. Meskipun elemenku api,. Tapi hari ini terlalu panas ". Dia tertawa.

Sementara itu, di rumah.

"Um .." Sora terbangun. "Mau pipis .." Dia melihat ketempat tidur. Namine masih tidur, dia lalu berpikir . "Aku tidak akan bangun Namine-chan, dia seperti puteri tidur.."

Sora kecil ingin ke kamar mandi dan dia pun membuka pintu. Dia tidak melihat oni-chan dan paman Axel. (Di mana mereka?) Waktu terakhir, Sora kecil ingat mereka tidur bersama di tempat tidur besar. Meskipun ia kembali menjadi anak-anak, baik tubuh dan pikirannya. Sora Kecil masih berani dan naif. Dia mencari toilet itu sendiri. Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan kisah dalam versi Sora kecil ketika ia sedang mencari toilet.

Sora kecil membuka pintu kamar tidur dan berjalan, ia menbuka setiap pintu yang ditemuinya satu per satu, "Ah .. .. di mana toiletnya? Apa di rumah Roxas-chan tidak punya satu?" Sora sedikit tertekan. Ketika ia melihat rumah itu, ia merasakan sesuatu. Tapi, tidak tahu apa. Ingin tahu di mana itu dalam mimpi. Dia membuka pintu yang ada di bawah. "Hah? Di lantai bawah ada sebuah pintu? dimana ini akan berakhir?" Sora Kecil menjelajahi itu dan dia ingin turun. Toilet dilupakan. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang lucu di sana,ditempat itu terdapat banyak kabel dan mesin. Ketika ia melihat yang berada di ruang itu, kenangan kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa .. tempat? Aku .. dalam hal-hal seperti .. merasa ..". Sora kecil kehilangan kesadaran.

_._._.

**Di laboratorium**

"Axel .. apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo dimana kamu menemukan ramuan aneh itu?" Roxas sibuk membaca daftar ramuan di laboratorium, tetapi Axel hanya duduk di meja. Di laboratorium, banyak benda-benda aneh dan ramuan herbal. Roxas lelah membaca satu per satu label. Dia menggunakan tangga untuk mengambil ramuan yang ada atas. Roxas tahu Axel malas, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan sekarang.

"Hei Roxas, gunakan ini .." Axel melemparkan catatan ke Roxas, dan ia menangkap catatan ..  
"Apa itu?" Roxas melihat dan .. "Axel, sialan. Mengapa kamu tidak memberikan ini sebelumnya?". Catatan yang dilempar Axel tersebut adalah catatan yang berisi posisi obat di dalam ruangan itu.

Axel berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Roxas. "Tenang ... GEZZ Roxas, aku baru saja menemukan catatan ketika aku membuka laci. Aku mengambil ramuan yang tidak ada namanya itu di meja. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh ramuan di sana.. Sekarang ayo kita lihat, dimana nama penawar ramuan itu disimpan... "

Ketika mereka membaca catatan, Roxas tiba-tiba mendengar suara telepon berdering. Dia terkejut dan kaki terpeleset dari tangga. Axel terkejut juga. Roxas menarik pakaian Axel dan keduanya jatuh.

"ADDAW! Itu sakit Roxas .. mengapa kau menarik aku juga?". Roxas beruntung tidak jatuh di lantai, ia menggunakan tubuh sebagai Axel sebagai bantal.  
"Haha, aku minta maaf Axel". Roxas duduk sekarang, dia mengambil telepon. "Halo Moshi-? Moshi .."

"Roxas, kau di mana sekarang .. Sora menghilang ketika aku terbangun, dia tidak di tempat tidur. Aku sedang mencari dia tapi tidak bisa menemukannya.." suara Namine terdengar bingung, dia menangis.

"Ok .. kita akan segera kembali .." Roxas menarik pakaian Axel, "Bantu aku menemukan penawar itu secepatnya, Sora hilang .."

"Ap .. apa?..ugh..Okey deh? .." Axelberdiri dan membawa catatan.  
Roxas menutup telepon dan mengiikuti Axel. "Berhasil!" Axel Axel sudah menemukannya.

"Mari kita pulang Axel". Mereka meninggalkan laboratorium dan naik kereta lagi. Hari semakin sore.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sora dimana kamu?" Namine memukan pintu bawah tanah terbuka, ia menuruni tangga. Dia menemukan Sora tergeletak di lantai. "Sora" Namine memanggil nama Sora. Sekali lagi, dan lagi .. sampai ..

"Nn.. hmf..?"Sora terjaga. Dia menggosok matanya .. "Mengapa aku di sini ya?" Dia melihat tangannya dan kakinya. "Apa? Mengapa tangan dan kaki seperti menyusut?" Sora memandang Namine.

"Sora, kau kenal aku?" Namime menahan nafas ..

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, kita tadi sudah berkenalan berkenalan. Kamu adik Roxas. Kenapa kau bertanya itu?" Sora tiba-tiba bingung ..

"Oh..terima kasih!" Namine memeluk Sora kecil.

Sora terkejut .. "Wha ..". Wajahnya memerah dan menjadi merah.

Namina melepaskan pelukan itu. "Ah, aku minta maaf, aku hanya senang telah menemukanmu dan ingatanmu kembali ..." Wajah Namine juga memerah.

Sora masih bingung, tapi ketika Namine berdiri. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Namine tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya, atau .. Sora melihat refleksi dirinya d lantai "Aku menciut.? Namine .. Apakah ini ..!"

"Yeah, ayou kita kembali ke atas. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" Namine tersenyum. Sora berdiri dan berjalan, tapi ia merasa seperti telah mengenal tempat itu. Sebelum sampai di ruang depan, Sora tampak sedikit "Apa masalah apa Sora?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku rasa aku merasa lucu, aku tidak ingat kapan aku menciut tapi aku merasa ingin pergi ke toilet .. dimana toilet?" Sora melihat ke bawah.

"Oh .. begitu, jadi kamu mencari toilet? aku akan mengantarmu." Namine tersenyum.

Setelah selesai, mereka duduk di ruang depan dengan minum teh jahe.

"Ini enak .." Sora menyukai tehnya. "Jadi, ketika aku berubah seperti ini, ingatanku terhapus.. lalu .." Sekarang Sora mengerti.

"Ya, benar. Dan sekarang, Roxas dan Axel akan membawa penawarnya. Axel jua melakukan hal seperti ini minggu lalu .. dia membawa ramuan aneh dengan warna cokelat dan menggunakan bungaku sebagai percobaan. mengubah bungaku menjadi batu ... Tapi aku senang bahwa ia hanya membawa ramuan menyusut sekarang. " Ketika Sora mendengar itu, ia merasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Tapi Axel bukan orang yang jelek. Karena dia, Roxas sekarang memiliki emosi. Dia dulu seperti zombie karena dia kehilangan memori dan tidak tahu mengapa dia dilahirkan di dunia .." Namine berbicara tentang Roxas.

"Tunggu sebentar .. jadi, Namine dan Roxas bukan saudara kandung?" Sora bertanya

"Yeah, tapi aku sudah menganggap dia kakakku. Kami bahagia." Namine tersenyum dan- "BRAAAK!" Roxas dan Axel membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika mereka tahu Sora dan Namine duduk, mereka lega.

"Sora .. minum ini." Sora Roxas memberikan sesuatu dalam botol .. Sora meminum minuman itu. Setelah selesai, tidak terjadi perubahan apa-apa. Dia masih menyusut.

"Axel kau bilang bahwa ini ramuan penawarnya, tapi Sora masih menyusut, kamu membawa ramuan yang salah." Roxas menjadi frustasi.  
"Mungkin obat itu tidak bekerja secara cepat" Axel memberikan alasan. Sora tertawa. Ya, dia masih menciut..

Ketika Axel dan Roxas sedang ribut, Sora melihat sebuah gambar. Dia mendekat dan mperhatikan gambar itu. Dalam gambar yang ditempel di tembok itu, ada nama Namine. Jadi., Namine yang menggambarnya. Tapi ketika Sora melihat gambar itu. "Eh ini aku ..? aku sedang tidur? Kenapa dia bisa menggambarku. Kami baru bertemu hari ini." Ketika Sora memandang kea rah sekitar untuk melihat mereka. Ruangan itu menjadi aneh. Sora mendengar suara lain memanggilnya

"Sora, malas hei. Bangun!" Ada suara gadis memanggilnya.

"Haah, ia hanya tidur siang seperti biasanya. Haruskah kita siram dia dengan air?" Sora mendengar suara anak laki-laki juga.

Sora ingin bicara, tapi dia suara tidak bisa keluar .. dan dia membuka matanya.

"Haha, akhirnya kamu bangun, aku hampir setuju dengan Riku untuk menyirammu dengan air." Kairi tertawa.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan Sora? kamu berbicara saat tidur .." Riku duduk disebelah kiri Sora. Kairi duduk di kanannya.

Sora diam dan ia duduk. "Kairi, Riku ..?" hanya keluar air mata disudut mata Sora. Riku dan Kairi saling berpandangan.  
"Apa yang terjadi Sora?" Kairi bertanya dengan nada perlahan.

Sora menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya aku merasa sedih"

"... Ayo semangat Sora! Ini tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya." Riku menepuk punggung Sora keras.

"Ya, iya Riku. Itu sakit" Sora meringis.

"Itu mimpi .. aku benar-benar merindukan mereka" Sora diam.

"Oyeah, aku membawa sesuatu untuk kalian. Karena itu aku mencarimu bersama Riku. Minuman buatan aku .. Riku, ayo coba ini dan katakan bagaimana rasanya Sora,. Riku juga." Kairi memberi mereka dua botol minuman. Ketika Sora melihat minuman itu dengan warna ungu, ia terkejut dan ..

"Riku! jangan minum! Itu!" Sora merebut minuman yang dibawa Riku dan membuangnya jauh.  
Jauh .. Dan, Kairi marah.

"Apa yang salah dengan minumanku!" Dia berteriak.

Sora bingung untuk menjawab "Itu .. minum yang akan membuatmu menciut ..." Mendengar jawaban itu Riku dan Kairi sesaat terdiam.

"GEZ, sampai kapan kamu akan bermimpi Sora?" Riku tertawa. Kairi tidak marah lagi, dan dia ikut tertawa.

"Ja .. jangan menertawakanku!" Sora merasa sangat malu.

Yaw, akhirnya selesai!  
Terimakasih atas review dari sorokulover!  
Hehehehehe, iya.. aku juga membayangkan Sora kecil yang imut XD  
Ini chapter udah selesai!makasih telah membaca dan semoga tidak kecewa…udah tepat kan kalau pake genre(ganti) humor, hurt/comfort  
ARIGATO!  
FIN


	3. catatan

_Catatan dari penulis:_

TERIMAKASIH! BUAT **Sorokulover** YANG MAU MEMBACA CERITA SAYA -TERHARU BENERAN-

DAN AKU SENANG ANDA DAPAT MENIKMATI CERITA YANG SAYA BUAT.

**LAGU DARI KH (UTADA HIKARU)**

ENGLISH VERSION:

Disclaimer, Punya KH dan mbak Utada

HIKARI

No matter what the time

I`m just alone

Destiny forgotten,

Even though I kept going.

Inside of the sudden light I awaken

In the middle of the night

Quietly,

Stand in the exit way,

And, in the pitch-black, take the light

And about the recent promises,

Is it just that I`m so anxious?

A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed

I`ll introduce my family,

You`ll surely get along well

No matter what the time

We'll always be together

No matter what the time

Because you`re by my side

The light known as "you" finds me,

In the middle of the night

Enter a noisy street

And put on the mask of destiny.

Thinking too much about the future.

Stopping things that have no meaning.

Today I`ll eat delicious things.

The future is always before us,

Even I don`t know it.

It`s not necessary to go right to the end,

Just keep going.

It`s okay if the scenes

Go on one by one.

The light known as "you"

reflects my scenario

Let`s talk more,

And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes.

Turn off the television,

And look only at me.

No matter how well we`re doing,

I don`t believe in us completely.

But at those sort of times,

Because you`re by my side,

The light known as "you" finds me,

In the middle of the night.

Let`s talk more,

And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes.

Turn off the television,

And look only at me.


End file.
